<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nerves by justpxxchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117686">Nerves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy'>justpxxchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Tsukishima, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Poly, Recording, bokuakakurotsuki, explcit-ish??, homeadeporn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically horny TsukiAka</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nerves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: “Tsukishima and Akaashi have recorded themselves having sex for Bo or Kuroo to watch whenever”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei arched his back when Keiji slipped the head into him, whining at the intrusion, something he would deny later on.</p>
<p>“Shit. Kei your so tight.” He said, and Keiji himself was surprised. Even after fucking him relentlessly numerous times, especially since all 4 were exponentially gifted downstairs, Keiji would expect him to be a little bit looser.</p>
<p>Keiji sunk in halfway, watching as Kei’s back arched off the bed again, already trembling thighs and flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>He was absolutely gorgeous.</p>
<p>“You’re so pretty Kei.” He said, sinking in all the way, watching as he trembled, before shaking his head.</p>
<p>“That’s you.” He said weakly. Keiji chuckled before reaching for his phone.</p>
<p>Despite his cool and quiet personality, Keiji, along with Testu’, were both the masterminds in the bedroom, Koutaoru and Kei gave the liberty of naming them the King and Queen of Kinks.</p>
<p>And one of Keiji’s kinks were making Kei cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei noticed a slender device in Keiji’s hand, realizing its his phone, and went to protest it because he knew he looked fucking wrecked, he wasn’t scared of sending it. When he tried opening his mouth, Keij pulled back and slammed into him, making him release a choked moan, gripping onto Keiji’s free hand, interlocking their fingers.</p>
<p>Keiji clicked the record button, training the camera on the place they were connected, tightening his hand around Kei’s.</p>
<p>“Baby you look so good like this, spread out for us.” He said softly, retracting himself before pushing back in. Kei let out a small whimper at the words. Contrary to popular belief, Kei had a praise kink.</p>
<p>Keiji lovingly rubbed his hand over his stomach, before pulling out and harshly slamming back in, repeating that over and over.</p>
<p>Kei’s nerves were heightened, nerves splayed and he felt on display. He moaned out when Keiji rammed into his prostrate, smirking at him before targeting that spot. Kei felt a familiar heat building up inside him, moaning out when a harsh thrust sent him over the edge.</p>
<p>He let out a high-pitched whine, his world going white, barely registering the heat that flooded his whole, a telltale sign that Keiji finished.</p>
<p>They stopped, and Keiji wordlessly sent it to the only two people that would ever see it.</p>
<p>Later, Keiji slammed Kei against the wall and pounded him, only stopping once they heard the complaints of the neighbors</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>